<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing Remains The Same by geethr75</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362666">Nothing Remains The Same</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/pseuds/geethr75'>geethr75</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mahakumbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, I'm bad at tags, M/M, OOC, hindi, soulmate, this is messed up, why did I write this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/pseuds/geethr75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something that had been gathering dust in my hard disk for a while</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rudr/Dansh</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was- incongruous, to say the least. Rudr and Dansh stared at each other, their gazes coldly calculating, assessing the other, which was quite at odds with the hammering of their hearts. They could not understand what was happening to them, but they could feel the strangeness of it. </p><p>At the end of it, Dansh had made away with the books and Rudr had to watch in impotent fury as his father was again whisked away by his nemesis. Leela was on the ground, after having been shot by Dansh who obviously valued the life of his own people just as little as he had Rudr’s people. Leela was saved by Rudr whose attitude to life was far from cavalier. He had lost too many people, been alone too long, to treat life with anything less than reverence.</p><p>Back in their camp, with Leela struggling between life and death and the endless debates between his fellow Garuds about the treachery of the Nags, and their frustrations over not being able to save Rudr’s father and their anger over the loss of the books, Rudr had no time to ponder over what had happened to him when he first saw the other man. He loved his fellow Garuds, but their recriminations were getting on his nerves. He could have pointed out to them that had they not chosen to meddle in the exchange, perhaps Dansh might have kept his end of the bargain. After all, it was Leela who had come to do it. She had brought Sivanand and Rudr had not sensed any treachery.</p><p>But with a tact born from his new found power and responsibility, he kept quiet. Blaming each other was hardly a solution. And as their leader, it was for him to stand by them, even if they did something stupid and ill judged. Besides, their intentions were good. And Dansh could have left his father behind. He did get the books which he was after. <br/>Rudr raked a hand through his hair. It had grown longer than was usual for him. The hair cut had been at Punnu’s insistence. He stopped his thoughts there. Punnu was dead. Dansh had killed him the night he killed Rudr’s mother, grandmother and Sahadev chacha, their faithful retainer. The night he had abducted Rudr’s father, Sivanand. The night Rudr had finally accepted his legacy as a Garud and had awakened his powers.</p><p>Rudr wrenched his thoughts away from his past. They had a task to do. Saving humanity and the Amrit was more important than wallowing in self-pity. It was more important than taking his revenge on Dansh.</p><p>It was as he was in his bed, unable to sleep, that Rudr thought of that strange feeling he had when he saw Dansh. Beneath his fury and hatred, there had been a sense of – recognition. And there was also the reaction from his body. He had felt – desire. For the first time in his life, Rudr had felt an intense desire for another person. <br/>Rudr shrugged those feelings off too. It was strange and inappropriate. And he did have a mission to accomplish. And Dansh was in his way. Rudr, while not as ruthless as Dansh, was ruthless in his own way. Nothing, not least physical desire, was going to stop him from doing the right thing.</p><p>He wondered vaguely if Leela would actually help heal Maya as suggested by Mai Mui. He could hope. But he did not want to force Leela into it. He had not saved her life with that intention. And he had not saved her life so she could be a punching bag for the Garuds or as a hostage. But Maya was his best friend. And she was in this state because of that friendship. </p><p>Rudr sighed. He would give his life to save Maya’s. But he would not force an unwilling Nag to heal her. Just because he saved her life, he did not want Leela to feel she was obliged to save Rudr’s friend. He was a Garud. Saving lives was what he did, even if they were of an enemy.</p><p>His eyes fluttered closed as sleep finally claimed him.</p><p>Dansh chuckled to himself as he prepared for bed that night. The look on Rudr’s face had been priceless! And now he had Sivanand and the books. He wondered absently if Leela had survived the shots. It was possible. He had not shot her in the heart or the head. In fact, he had aimed to wound rather than kill. Of course, without medical attention, it was possible that she would still die. But it was not his lookout.</p><p>Of course, thought he, what had happened was the Garuds' own fault. He had been prepared to exchange Sivanand for the books. They had an agreement. Rudr was supposed to come alone. Trusting it, he had sent Leela to complete the exchange in good faith. But the Garuds have proved they could not be trusted. They had sneaked in behind Rudr and DM Tiwari had even brought his police force. And when he pointed out to Rudr that he had broken faith, Rudr had had the gall to tell him that it was all the Nags deserved!<br/>As he thought of Rudr, he again felt the jolt of desire. The man was gorgeous, and Dansh could not remember the last time he had anyone in his bed. But Rudr was also the leader of the Garuds and his most implacable enemy. If he ever had him in his power, perhaps he could indulge his fantasies. </p><p>He was still smiling as he fell asleep, and his last thought was about the strange feeling of recognition that he felt on seeing Rudr.</p><p>Dansh woke as he felt someone on top of him. He opened his eyes and sleep fled as the face so near to his own came to focus.</p><p>He opened his mouth to utter an exclamation when Rudr bent and captured his lips. It was not how Dansh had wanted things. Rudr was on top of him. His arms and body pinning him to the bed and he was kissing him. And Dansh was more aroused than he’d ever remembered being. Not that he was too experienced at this, but in his limited experience, he’d never felt this good. And the evidence of Rudr’s arousal was grinding against his own.</p><p>Dansh stopped thinking and started kissing Rudr back. He did not even stop to wonder how the Garud got into his bed, or how he found out their hideout. He pulled his arms free of Rudr’s grasp and put them around the other man to pull him closer. It was finally the need for air that made them break the kiss. Their lips were tingling from the kiss.</p><p>“Didn’t realize you were this easy,” Rudr was grinning.</p><p>“Look who’s talking,” Dansh responded, his brain finally beginning to work. “How did you get here?”</p><p>Rudr laughed, “Who says I’m here? This is only a dream.”</p><p>“It can’t be,” said Dansh. “Logically, if I’m having a dream, it would be me on top. And we would not be kissing. We would not be on a bed. And we would not be having any clothes on, either.”</p><p>“But maybe it is not your dream,” Rudr leaned over him, his breath ghosting Dansh’s lips. “Maybe this is my dream.”</p><p>“Then it’s time you stopped talking,” murmured Dansh as he lifted his head to close the gap between them. </p><p>The kiss was even more intense than the first one. Dansh could feel Rudr on every inch of his body and knew he was going to climax soon. He did not wonder how it happened that he was about to come just from kissing Rudr.  They were not even fondling each other. </p><p>All thought vanished from Dansh’s head as the most intense orgasm he’d experienced hit him and he woke.</p><p>Dansh could feel his body shuddering with the aftermath of that climax. He felt too disoriented and he shook his head to clear it.  What a weird dream! Then he realized that he had actually come. </p><p>“Fuck!” he swore. He had come just from a dream. A dream where his worst enemy, a man whom he hated and despised, was kissing him. Dansh could not make any sense of it. He raked his hand through his hair only to notice that his hands were sticky and now it was on his hair too.</p><p>“Fuck!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rudr woke with a gasp. He looked around wildly, as if he expected Dansh to be in  bed with him. He heaved a sigh of relief as he saw that he was alone, but he was also confused. </p><p>How could he have dreamt of kissing Dansh? Dansh had killed his family. He hated the man! Dansh was the opposite of everything Rudr believed in. He was heartless, cruel and treacherous. He had no respect for life.</p><p>And yet, Rudr had climaxed just from dreaming of kissing that man. He was disgusted with himself. What sort of weird fantasy was that!</p><p>He rose and stripped out of his clothes. He needed a shower. And a change of clothes. In the shower, feeling the cold spray of water on him, he wondered how Dansh would look in a shower. He gave himself a mental shake. He could not believe he was actually fantasizing about Dansh, no matter how good he looked. He closed his eyes and gently tapped his head on the wall. He could not possibly have been thinking of Dansh's looks. The man was a monster. He had proved it time and again.</p><p>As he towelled himself dry and put on fresh clothes, his mind kept returning to that dream. It felt real. He'd never had such a vivid dream before. His lips still seemed to feel the other man's lips on them. </p><p>Rudr wondered if the Nag had infected him with some drug during their brief meeting. He could not find any other explanation for his obsession with his enemy. He thought back to that meeting and could not remember any point of time when the Nag might have touched him. Perhaps, Leela had done it? Somehow, he could not believe it.<br/>He changed the bed sheets. And climbed back into bed. He did not want to dream of Dansh. But he was afraid he might. He wondered if he should ask advice from Mai Mui regarding this, but decided not to. It was only a dream, weird, but still a dream. There was no need to disturb anyone else with it.</p><p>Rudr wished his father was there. Sivanand was the most intelligent man he'd ever known. He was the brain of the Garuds, after all. And he would certainly have known if Rudr was under the influence of some Nag drug. But Sivanand was still a captive of the Nags. </p><p>And that was due to Dansh too. First, he had abducted his father. Then he had offered an exchange. The books for Sivanand. And now, he had taken the books and Sivanand too. Rudr did not believe for one moment that Dansh would have kept his end of the bargain once he got his hands on the books. But he could not, in all fairness, blame Dansh entirely. His friends had been overzealous. Otherwise, Leela might have taken the books and he could have brought his father home.  But he would not put it past Dansh to abduct him back later.<br/>He still could not believe that he could actually have desired Dansh. But he must have, and it probably was worse than he realized. Which was why his subconscious had projected his desire in an erotic dream. <br/>He sighed. He knew he should sleep. But he did not want to dream about Dansh again. There was something fundamentally wrong about lusting after the man who'd destroyed your family. </p><p>He sighed again. It was going to be a long night. </p><p>Rudr woke up in the early hours of the morning. He could not remember when he fell asleep again. But he did remember that he'd dreamt again of Dansh. And he'd climaxed. Again. </p><p>He groaned in frustration. What was wrong with him! How could he actually have such dreams! Dansh was a Nag! He was a coldblooded murderer! They were enemies!<br/>A flush crept under his skin as he remembered his dream. This dream was different from the first one. They were doing more than kissing. They were having sex and Rudr was thoroughly enjoying himself.</p><p>"I must be under some spell," he muttered. <br/>He was groping for straws. But there was no other means of explaining this sudden fascination with his worst enemy. He wondered again if he should tell Mai Mui, and  he decided against it. Part of the reason was shame. He was just ashamed of telling Mai Mui that he was having erotic fantasies about the murderer of his family.</p><p>As if conjured by his thoughts, Mai Mui appeared in the doorway. "Rudr? Is something wrong?"</p><p>Rudr was too conscious of the sticky sheets and his clothes were also in the same state. He made a mental note to lock his bedroom door from tonight onwards. </p><p>"I'm fine," he said. To his relief, she nodded and did not enter the room.</p><p>"Then, get up." she said. "It's nearly nine." </p><p>She turned and left.</p><p>Rudr couldn't believe he'd slept that long. He sprang out of bed and closed the door, locking it. He shook his head. At this rate, he would run out of bedsheets in a night.</p><p>"If a dream can do this, how will it be if the real person were here?" A part of his mind whispered. </p><p>Rudr pressed his lips together. Whatever was wrong with him, he was going to control it. He was not going to let his lust run away with him.</p><p>Having showered, dressed and changed his sheets, Rudr was ready to face his friends. He put his soiled clothes in the hamper and decided that he would wash them by himself today.</p><p>The Garuds were deep in discussion about how to rescue Sivanand. Some opined that Leela should be coerced to take them to the Nag's hideout. Some wanted her to cure Maya. Rudr shot down all those suggestions. He had not rescued Leela with any expectations. And he was not going to sink to the level of his enemies by playing on her gratitude.</p><p>But though he made it abundantly clear to the other Garuds, they were not prepared to accept it. They had a long argument and finally they let him have it his way. <br/>He went to Leela. She was cold, distant and sarcastic till he told her she could leave anytime she wanted. Rudr saw the surprise in her eyes. And a glimmer of something that might have been warmth. Or was it respect? He did not know, but his mind immediately went to the strange glint in Dansh's eyes that was there in his dreams.<br/>He stood inside the room for a few minutes after she'd left. He needed a minute to compose himself. He'd grown hard as soon as he thought of Dansh.</p><p>What the hell was happening to him? He closed his eyes and forced his thoughts away from his nemesis. As soon as he opened his eyes, he could hear the commotion. He ran out, only to find that Thappadiya Mai and the other Garuds have stopped Leela. They thought that she was running away.</p><p>"She's not running away," he told them. "I let her go,"</p><p>He could see the exasperation in his friends' eyes. But Leela's eyes held surprise. And something suspiciously like gratitude. She turned around and left.</p><p>Thappadiya Mai had tried to stop her again. She wanted Leela to cure Maya, but Rudr was having none of it. Leela was not going to be forced to do anything she did not want to. And she'd made it abundantly clear that she'd never betray her own people. </p><p>He could see the disappointment in Thappadiya Mai's eyes and the wariness in DM Tiwari's. Katherine looked speculative and Charles, bewildered. He could see that he had somehow lost their faith and trust. It bothered him, but he knew they would understand later. Being Garuds, they were the protectors. That was a responsibility. And that responsibility was no light thing. Part of it, was doing the right thing, no matter how it conflicted with personal loyalties. </p><p>Somehow, he wondered how Dansh would react when Leela returned. Then he shrugged it off. He did have bigger things to worry about. Like how to get his father out of Dansh's clutches.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rudr knew Charles, Katherine and DM Tiwari had gone to rescue his father. They had not told him about it. Nor had they shared their plans with him. It hurt him that Charles too mistrusted him. The other two did not know him, but he and Charles had been friends from childhood. But Rudr had grown enough not to take it too personally and even to understand why they did it. His setting Leela free might have seen like a betrayal to their cause. But Rudr firmly believed that they could not claim to be protectors till they learned to set aside personal issues for the larger good. </p><p>But that did not mean that he was going to wait in the camp and do nothing. Not that he did not trust the other Garuds, but without their powers, they were no match for Dansh. He had to go to the Naga hideout. He had to get the books back and rescue his father. There were no other options.</p><p>He got into the Nag hideout without too much trouble. He made short work of the Nags who tried to stop him. He knew he would need to find either Dansh or the Nag guru. No one else might be knowing the whereabouts of his father or the books.</p><p>The attack was sudden, but Rudr was ready. The Nag guru and the other Nags soon realized they were no match for Rudr. It was then the Nag guru set a fire, trying to stop him. And he threw the books into the fire and ran off. Rudr rescued the books and pursued the fleeing Nags.</p><p>Soon, the Nag Guru returned with a few more Nags. This time, Rudr gave him no chance to flee. His hand was on the Nag's neck, choking him. </p><p>"Where's my father?" His voice contained all the fury he held for those who had abducted Sivanand. </p><p>The Nag was silent even as Rudr's grip tightened around his neck.</p><p>"Please let him go!" It was Leela. Rudr paid her no attention.</p><p>"I know where your father is! I'll lead you to him. Just let him go!"</p><p>There was barely concealed desperation in her voice. Rudr glanced at her.</p><p>"Please," she whispered. "You claimed that you Garuds only save lives, not take them. I'll take you to your father. Please let him go."</p><p>Rudr released the Nag who crumpled to a heap on the floor.</p><p>"Lead the way," said he, turning to Leela.</p><p> </p><p>Dansh chuckled to himself as he watched Rudr drive away with Sivanand. His plan had worked better than he'd expected. Rudr was too relieved at getting his father back to wonder about the ease of the rescue. And none of the other Garuds would worry about it either. He knew the poison he had infected Sivanand with would soon spread to the other Garuds. Soon, they would all be so debilitated by fear that they would have no time to worry about Dansh or his plans. </p><p>But he knew there was a serious impediment to his plans. Rudr. He had to get rid of Rudr, if only to stop his wet dreams and the way his body reacted every time he saw the other man. That was what could cause all his plans to go awry. His own weakness. But he was still in control. And he knew that he needed a plan to get rid of Rudr. </p><p>Bhairavi was also a problem, he acknowledged. But she had been around for quite sometime and had never bothered them. She might be powerful, but her role was to carry the other Garuds. She was severely limited due to the nature of her role. Without the rest of the Garuds, she was powerless. </p><p>Which left only Rudr. In spite of Rudr's attachment to Sivanand, Dansh knew it would be no easy matter for Sivanand to infect Rudr. Rudr's powers had already awakened for one. And though he was too trusting of those close to him, he was not above knowing that the Nags might have prepared some trap. </p><p>No, Rudr had to be taken out of the equation altogether. And there was a way to do that. He smiled, showing all his teeth. His poisoning Maya had proved quite fortuitous. Though he had sought only to weaken Rudr's will by poisoning his best friend, now it proved an opportunity to get rid of Rudr for good.</p><p>He hummed to himself as went back to camp. This was a job for Leela. Her loyalty was unshakeable. And after what happened, the Garuds might well believe that Leela had been exiled by the Nags. A bit of special effects might not be amiss either.</p><p>Leela to her credit, did not flinch when the plan was explained to her. She nodded. </p><p>"One minute," said Dansh as he slapped her hard across the face, enough to split her lips and draw blood.</p><p>"Now, they will believe you," said he. </p><p>Her eyes looked at him in shock and pain and contempt. Dansh felt something stir within him, something that he thought was dead, something that still remembered the days when he and Leela used to be children who grew up together, brother and sister almost.</p><p>Dansh did not allow his features to soften as she left, with two of his Nags. They would knock her out and leave her near enough to the Garud camp, yet far enough not to arouse any suspicions.</p><p>That night, Dansh dreamt of Rudr again.</p><p> </p><p>Rudr was growing frustrated, though he would not let anyone see that. He had rescued his father, but Sivanand was a wreck, a shell of the man he once was. He had survived Grierson's tortures for years, and yet, the Nags had broken him in a few short weeks. If it was possible for him to hate Dansh any more than he already did, he would have. </p><p>And yet, he could not stop dreaming about the man. Once he was asleep, his mind seemed to forget how evil Dansh was. Or was it his body that forgot? He did not know. And that on top of all their other troubles made him feel on edge. </p><p>Mai Mui had absconded with the books that he had rescued with so much trouble. And Rudr still felt anger stir within him as he thought of how she had beaten his father. Of course, the logical part of him knew that she was Bhairavi, not his Mai Mui. Yet, she had come to him in the form of Mai Mui, for, she knew just how much Mai Mui meant to him.</p><p>He shook his head as if to clear it. The other Garuds wanted to kill Leela. They  believed that it would awaken the powers of one among them. But Rudr knew he would not let them do it. He could not. Leela had sought refuge with them. True, she had done so because her own people had kicked her out, but still, she had come to them. Rudr could not allow anyone to harm her, no matter what the necessity. </p><p>But he was no longer feeling averse to demanding that Leela cure Maya. Not as payment for saving her life and giving her shelter, but because it was the right thing to do. He would ask her, but he had no idea what he would do if she declined. </p><p>Rudr also knew that he needed to find out why he was having these dreams about Dansh. Mai Mui might have been able to tell him, but she was not there. She was probably with the Nags. Rudr felt bitter about it. He wondered if he would ever know why these weird dreams happened. He did not want to think of the obvious reason.  It just was not possible that he was attracted to Dansh. He hated him with an intensity that was surprising. </p><p>And yet, he was having those strange and erotic dreams with Dansh as the sole focus. He just hated his dreams and the release his body found in them.</p><p>That night, Rudr again dreamt of Dansh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even as he stumbled into the tent, almost delirious, there was a part of him that realized the trap he had fallen into. All that info on the Vish Kendr was probably a lie, crafted to lure him into doing just what he did.</p><p>Rudr was vaguely aware of the panicked and concerned faces of his fellow Garuds. And even through his haziness and pain, he felt regret that he'd failed so utterly. None of the others had trusted Leela. But he had simply jumped into doing this hazardous thing on her say-so. </p><p>If he was honest with himself, he had to admit that it was not trust in Leela that made him do it. It was desperation and desire. He was so desperate to save Maya that he wanted to believe Leela's story. </p><p>And now, because of that, he was going to die.</p><p>He knew Leela was most likely only an instrument. The nefarious plot had to be Dansh's. His Nag counterpart was proving that he was possessed of a fiendish intelligence and foresight.</p><p>He also knew exactly how to manipulate Rudr, which did not bode well for the future of their mission even if he somehow survived this.</p><p>At which point, Rudr made a discovery that his pain and numbness were receding. His mind and vision were both clearing. </p><p>"Thank God!" He could feel the relief in Charles' words. </p><p>He smiled faintly. "Not...gonna get rid of me.. that easily."</p><p>Charles gripped his shoulder. "I ought to kick your butt, for what you did! How could you have been so stupid!"</p><p>Rudr kept smiling. Mai Mui's concerned gaze was on him. He smiled at her.</p><p>"How... did you save me?"</p><p>She shook her head. "That poison is beyond my arts. It was Leela who saved you."</p><p>He looked at Leela. She was standing rigidly, her posture defiant, and yet, Rudr could sense the vulnerability that she tried to hide.</p><p>"Thank you," he said.</p><p>Leela nodded. "This makes us even."</p><p> </p><p>Dansh did not know why he suddenly felt so -empty. His plan had worked beautifully. Rudr had believed the story Leela had fed him and he'd gone to the Vish Kendr. </p><p>Dansh had watched with smiling face as his nemesis, stumbled across the road, the venom in his veins doing its work. He had gloated to Bhairavi, who had watched petrified as the leader of the Garuds fell down, unconscious and delirious. </p><p>But then, she had left and well, it was no fun to watch Rudr die if there was no one to share that pleasure with him. So Dansh had busied himself in other tasks, notably, the overseeing of the tunnel.</p><p>He had gone to bed and had again dreamt of Rudr and had woke up feeling strangely bereft. It was still only night, he saw as he checked the time. Rudr was probably dead by now. His lips still tingled with the sensation of Rudr's lips on them.</p><p>Dansh shook his head. Why was he being so affected by a dream? It was not as if he harboured any feelings for his enemy. He'd just successfully brought about his death after all. The plot was quite ingenious, thought he, allowing himself a smirk of satisfaction.</p><p>And yet, he felt empty.</p><p>He got up, got dressed and went to get himself a drink. His sleep was gone. </p><p>"He's alive," Bhairavi's voice startled him into nearly dropping his glass. He spun around to face her. There was an almost smug smile on her face.</p><p>"Rudr?" Dansh could not believe it. It was impossible. Utterly impossible.</p><p>"He survived," she smiled, patting his arm. "You failed."</p><p>"I have a back up plan," he replied smoothly, not allowing her to see how rattled he was. </p><p>Truth to be told, he was rattled mainly because he'd felt a surge of relief at hearing that Rudr was alive. But he had to keep that from Bhairavi.</p><p>She smiled again. "All your plans... they don't always work, now, do they?"</p><p>And she was gone. With an oath, Dansh flung his still full glass on the floor where it shattered into a million fragments.</p><p> </p><p>Rudr knew he had to confide in someone. He would probably go crazy if he didn't. His dreams were sapping him, making him lose sleep. There was only one person he could trust with this.</p><p>Mai Mui heard him out in silence. Rudr wondered if she was going to hit him, like she did his father. </p><p>"This started after you saw Dansh for the first time?"</p><p>"Yes," Rudr nodded. "But it was not the first time, you know. I'd seen him before, from the surveillance tapes the night he took my father. And then there was the guy who's disguised himself as Dansh."</p><p>"But that was not the real Dansh. You met him for real only on the day you went to exchange those books for Sivanand."</p><p>Rudr nodded again.</p><p>"I need to research a bit," she muttered. "I've heard of this, but if it is, then it is an incredibly rare phenomenon. But I can't be certain till I've confirmed a few things."</p><p>"You mean you know what's happening to me?"</p><p>"To both of you, if I'm not mistaken. No wonder he looked so relieved when I told him you were still alive!"</p><p>"What!"</p><p>"Don't start worrying just yet," but she looked troubled. "Not till I've confirmed my suspicions."</p><p>"And if they're right?"</p><p>"Then, you are in big trouble," she said grimly. "And you can kiss good-bye to all your plans for revenge against Dansh. The only upside is he'll be in as much trouble too."</p><p>Rudr stared in perplexity and worry as she gathered her things and left.</p><p>Mai Mui returned soon after. Rudr had to keep his meeting a secret since the other Garuds were all firmly against her by now. Rudr too was feeling betrayed by her actions, but he knew that he could trust her with this. </p><p>The expression on her face told him that whatever she had to tell him was not good. Her suspicions were probably confirmed. Which was not a good thing at all.</p><p> </p><p>Dansh frowned as he looked at Mahaguru Takshak. "What do you mean? Of course I'm ok."</p><p>He could not help the belligerence that crept into his tone.</p><p>Takshak lifted his eyebrow, "Is that why you are so defensive?"</p><p>"I'm not," snapped Dansh.</p><p>"I'll rephrase my question then. Are you sleeping well? Any- um-strange dreams?"</p><p>Dansh stared at the Mahaguru, aghast. "How do you know that?" He whispered.</p><p>Takshak sighed and covered his face with his hands. He was still for a while. Then he dropped his hands and rose, facing Dansh.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>Dansh looked confused.</p><p>"The object of your dreams."</p><p>"Rudr," grated out Dansh, his loathing evident.</p><p>Takshak gasped.</p><p> </p><p>"So, what you mean to say," Rudr said slowly " is that Dansh and I are - tied in some way?"</p><p>"It's a bit more complex than that. Your souls are twined."</p><p>"And you say this is a rare phenomenon," Rudr tried not to think of the soul twining. It made him nauseous.</p><p>"This happens maybe once in a few thousand years." Said she. "True soul twining that is."</p><p>"Is there a false one?"</p><p>"Yes, in fact. Sometimes fate intends two people to do something together. She twines their souls in a temporary binding. That lasts only till the purpose for which they are twined is served. But in a true twining, the two are bound for life and possibly even beyond. And," she paused. "If something happened to one, the other's life might not be that good. And even if your conscious mind does not realize it, your soul does. Which would explain the relief Dansh felt at your survival, though he was confused by it."</p><p>"And this sudden surge of lust and wet dreams are a symptom of this soul twining?" Rudr was sceptical.</p><p>"Not normally. But you two have a rather unfortunate history. In view of that, something had to happen to overpower your reason and to bring you together."</p><p>"And if I don't give into this?"</p><p>"You will go insane. It's already affecting you. You are able to retain your sanity because you two have met only once. But I think it would be foolishly optimistic to predict that there will be no further meetings."</p><p> </p><p>Dansh drew a shuddering breath. "So, what are you saying? That if Rudr and I are to meet again, we would be jumping each other?"</p><p>"That is a rough way of putting it," said Takshak calmly. "Although I'm certain you both have more self control than to -ah- jump each other on sight."</p><p>"Then what's the problem?"</p><p>"The problem is your control will slip. It will grow weaker. You will have to give in sooner or later."</p><p> </p><p>Rudr raked his hands through his hair. "Do I even have a choice here?"</p><p>"You never did," reminded Mai Mui. "This is also your destiny, Rudr. You cannot fight this."</p><p>"Yes, I have to be with a man I hate and despise. Really great!"</p><p>"You don't have to love him," her voice was gentle. "Your feelings for him are your own. That will never change due to the twining. But yes, you will need to be with him. That will happen."</p><p> </p><p>"That just fills me with elation," muttered Dansh as he flung himself on a chair. "The last thing on earth I want is that man."</p><p>"And yet you crave him, as you do nothing else. Take action before that craving overpowers your reason. That is all you can do."</p><p>"So once again, I am left with no choice in my life."</p><p>Dansh's face was grim.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Save Leela," Dansh said, his eyes locked on Rudr's. He wondered if Rudr knew about the soul twining. Bhairavi might have told him. But it was not certain.</p><p>"Save Leela," he repeated. He could not say anything else. His fear for Leela's life was choking him. He had thought he was past all this. He had thought he'd put his past behind him, that he'd forgotten what Leela once meant to him, but all it took was for her to be in danger. Which was really strange, since not so long ago, he himself had shot her.</p><p>Rudr nodded. As he moved towards the invisible barrier, Dansh lay a hand on his arm.</p><p>"You cannot cross that barrier," he warned Rudr.</p><p>Rudr's gaze raked him. "Nag cannot cross it," he corrected.</p><p>Dansh watched as Rudr jumped inside the barrier, knocked out the man and rescued Leela. But he was not able to come outside. Dansh tried to kick the barrier down. But to no avail. Even their concerted efforts were not creating any impact.</p><p>"Move aside," said Bhairavi impatiently as she hit the barrier with her staff. To Dansh's intense surprise, cracks formed on the surface.</p><p>They managed to get out with Bhairavi's timely aid. But Dansh was not letting the man who tried to kill Leela get away. On retrospect, he shouldn't probably have killed him, but he was too furious to think straight.</p><p>And Rudr's presence was not helping either. He scooped up Leela in his arms and turned to Rudr.</p><p>"Thank you," he said and then, "We need to talk."</p><p>Rudr nodded. "Take her home and come back. I'll wait."</p><p>Dansh left.</p><p> </p><p>Rudr tried to steady his nerves as he waited for Dansh. Did Dansh know about the twining? Was that why he wanted to talk? Rudr wondered who might have told him.</p><p>Mai Mui had given him a strange glance as she left. So, he did not have anyone to talk to either. All he had to do was wait.</p><p>He did not have to wait for long. Dansh was back very soon. He was obviously putting the super-speed of the Nags to good use.</p><p>"Well?" Asked Rudr. And was surprised when Dansh all but flung himself on him, his lips seeking his. </p><p>When their lips met, it felt as if something clicked into place. It felt right. It felt profoundly right.</p><p>"Rudr," groaned Dansh.</p><p>Rudr broke the kiss to mutter, "Your place or mine?" He knew there was no fighting this. He would keep on loathing Dansh. But this- this felt right.</p><p>"Mine is closer," Dansh  nibbled Rudr's earlobe. "And more private."</p><p>"And how soon can you get us there?"</p><p>Dansh's eyes gleamed. "Within minutes," he whispered as he held the other man and used his super-speed.</p><p> </p><p>Dansh stirred. His whole body ached, but it still felt good. He looked at Rudr, who was sleeping in the crook of his arm. It was almost morning. And they had both fallen asleep only half an hour ago.  It was as if they did not want to waste even one moment. </p><p>Dansh sighed. His sheets were ruined. And so were the clothing that he'd worn last night. Rudr had simply ripped them off him as soon as they'd reached. Of course, he'd ripped off Rudr's clothes too.  So that made them even.  Not that they were keeping count.</p><p>Dansh chuckled silently as he thought of Rudr's words to the man who'd tried to hurt Leela. "Garuds have first right over Nags, by birth, and by action."</p><p>Well, Rudr certainly proved his rights. And Dansh was not upset about it either.</p><p>Dansh put his arms around his lover, spooning behind him. So what did it matter that Rudr was not his lover, but his enemy? Dansh was not complaining. He noticed the Garud symbol on Rudr's back. His fingers traced it. It seemed to him the symbol came alive under his touch. Rudr moaned, but did not wake. Dansh put his arms around the smaller man and buried his face between his shoulder blades, inhaling Rudr's scent. Rudr felt warm and the Garud symbol seemed to glow as Dansh's face touched it. </p><p>Dansh sighed in pleasure as he succumbed to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Rudr woke, yawned and wondered where he was before the memory of the previous night came to him. He was also aware of Dansh spooned behind him, his face buried between Rudr's shoulder blades, his arms around Rudr and his legs entangled with Rudr's own. There was a strange intimacy to being there with Dansh. But Rudr had no illusions about the man he was in bed with.</p><p>Rudr glanced at the time piece on the bedside table and groaned as he saw it was nearing noon. Not that he should be surprised, considering the time they had both finally fallen asleep. He tried to get up, but Dansh's arms tightened around him and his face burrowed deeper into Rudr's back. Rudr turned within the circle of the other man's arms and shook him gently.</p><p>"Dansh, I have to go."</p><p>Dansh opened his eyes, stifled a yawn and looked at Rudr with drowsy eyes. </p><p>"Dansh!"</p><p>Dansh shook his head from side to side as if to clear it. </p><p>"What time is it?"</p><p>"Going to be eleven soon."</p><p>"So we missed breakfast."</p><p>"I have to go," said Rudr. "My friends will be looking for me."</p><p>"I hope you are not going to go like that," murmured Dansh, releasing Rudr. Rudr clapped his hand on his head as he remembered the state of his clothes. </p><p>"I don't think I can borrow your clothes," he muttered.</p><p>"Nope," said Dansh as he got up. "Tell you what. You freshen up. I'll make some arrangements by then."</p><p>Rudr frowned but got up and went into the bathroom. He glanced at the corner where the sheets from last night were heaped in a corner. </p><p>"There's a spare tooth brush in the right cabinet," said Dansh poking his head inside again.</p><p>Rudr nodded. </p><p>When he returned to the room, wrapped in Dansh's towel, he found that Dansh had left. A cup of coffee was on the bedside table.</p><p>Dansh returned just as Rudr was finishing his coffee. He threw a package which Rudr caught. He opened it to find his own clothes.</p><p>"You went to our camp?"</p><p>"Where else? Your security is really lousy."</p><p>Rudr ignored the jab as he got dressed. "There's an extra pair in here," said he.</p><p>"I thought it might be a good idea to keep a spare here. Just in case."</p><p>Rudr made no answer as he left.</p><p> </p><p>Dansh was thoughtful as he packed Rudr's clothes away. He was not happy about his situation. When he'd killed the six men who comprised the Nag council and disbanded it, he'd sworn no one would ever take his choices from him. And yet, here he was, without a choice once again. That the experience was pleasurable made no difference. </p><p> </p><p>Dansh crept into the Garud camp. Rudr was asleep in his tent. It was early morning. If Rudr woke, he'd assume Dansh had returned to his own camp. But he had to make certain no one else would see him. Not that it was a big deal. The poison he'd given Sivanand was doing its work. All the Garuds except Rudr and Bhairavi were under its influence.</p><p>Dansh slipped into the women's quarters first. Thappadiya Mai and Katherine were there, asleep. Dansh took out the vial from his pocket. A drop was all that was needed. He dropped exactly one drop on each of their Garud tattoos. </p><p>Next, he moved to the next tent where Charles and Sivanand were sleeping. He drizzled a drop each on to their Garud symbols too. It took some doing since Charles' symbol was on his back and Sivanand's was on the back of his head. But he managed without waking either.</p><p>He slipped silently out of the camp and went to the larger enclosure. DM Tiwari was there. Getting in there was more problematic since police guards were there, but Dansh was stealthy. DM Tiwari also had his tattoo on his back, but this time it posed no problems since the man was asleep, lying on his stomach.</p><p>Dansh threw away the now empty vial as he made his way back to Rudr's tent. Rudr was still asleep. Dansh shrugged as he went to the other room where Maya still lay in a death-like sleep. Dansh took out the knife from his belt. He and Rudr were no longer ripping clothes off each other, though it was not because they did not want to. Dansh still was not reconciled to how out of control he was when Rudr was near him. But by a tacit and unspoken agreement, they both had been trying to control themselves. The sex just seemed to get better, yet neither were fully reconciled to it. Nor were they comfortable. </p><p>Dansh rolled back his sleeve and pricked his wrist with the knife. A drop of his blood fell on Maya's arm. It was not ideal, but her skin would absorb the blood. </p><p>Dansh wiped the blade on his jacket and replaced it in his belt. He went into the other room and took a piece of sticking plaster from the first aid box and put it on his wrist. It was only a nick and did not hurt.</p><p>Satisfied that no one had seen what he'd done, he exited the tent through the back. The Nag's tent was nearby and he slipped unseen into it and into his own bed before any one had woken. No one would know he had ever left his tent and he had enough faith in Rudr to know that he would not make the connection to him. Even when the results of this morning's work became evident, Rudr would not realize it was Dansh's handiwork.</p><p>He closed his eyes and slept.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rudr was beyond furious as he went to meet Dansh. All his joy at the miraculous recovery of Maya and the rest of the Garuds were dampened by Dansh's actions. People at the Mahakumbh were without water and soon they would be dying. And Dansh had managed to steal all the water tanks. The man was a monster! Rudr had no idea why he still... he shook off the thought. He had to get the water to Mahakumbh. That was the priority.</p><p>Dansh was not very amenable to reason. He was indeed gloating about the deaths that might occur. Rudr wondered how this man who seemed to enjoy death and destruction could be so gentle, even tender, in bed. He brushed that thought aside. The image of Dansh in bed was not what he wanted. He focussed on the present.</p><p>On retrospect, their fight was almost inevitable. Rudr was too angry and Dansh too smug. Rudr pounded Dansh to the earth, ignoring the waves of panic that rose from somewhere within himself. As he left with the tankers, he swore he would not go to Dansh ever again.</p><p> </p><p>As he rapped his knuckles on the door, Rudr thought grimly that his resolutions were crap. Here he was, back at Dansh's door, just one day later. He'd held on for one night. Perhaps, he should be proud of that.</p><p>Dansh opened the door and stilled at seeing Rudr. His face was still bruised and he had a black eye. His left arm was in a sling. He opened the door fully and moved aside so Rudr could come inside, before closing and locking it.</p><p>"I wondered why it took you so long," he said as he limped to the bed, climbing in and pulling the covers over him. His eyes were bright and Rudr moved over and placed his hand on Dansh's forehead.</p><p>"You have a fever," he said.</p><p>"I have taken my pills. The temperature should be down in a minute."</p><p>"Did you consult a doctor?"</p><p>"After a fashion," Dansh muttered, not elaborating. "But you've had a wasted trip. Your sex toy is too damaged tonight."</p><p>Rudr blanched. "Don't call yourself that!"</p><p>Dansh grimaced. "Let's not fool ourselves here, Rudr. That's exactly what we are to the other! Sex toys, nothing more, nothing less."</p><p>Rudr sat down on Dansh's bed careful not to disturb the other man. "Are you angry because I beat you up?"</p><p>Dansh snorted. "Please! Give me some credit."</p><p>"It does seem as if you are angry."</p><p>"I am angry, but it has nothing to do with what you did. In fact, you are welcome to beat me up anytime you want. What makes me angry is because due to things beyond my control, I am forced to desire you! I am forced to have sex with you. And I don't like that. It is just so wrong on so many levels." He paused. "Don't tell me you are not angry about it either. I can see it in your eyes every time we fuck."</p><p>"Yes I am. But we've been doing this for sometime. Why this sudden outburst?"</p><p>"Because I never realized how sick it was till yesterday."</p><p>"Because I beat you up?"</p><p>"Because I couldn't fight back!" Grated Dansh. "I normally give as good as I get, but yesterday... it didn't happen. This- interfered. I couldn't fight you."</p><p>Rudr frowned. He had noticed it at the time, but was too furious to give it a thought. "I had no problems with fighting you."</p><p>"You were angry," Dansh pointed out.</p><p>Rudr considered this. "So you are saying that anger can overcome this?"</p><p>"You were not merely angry, yesterday. You were furious. That kind of rage can overcome anything, I presume."</p><p>"It can't be that simple," said Rudr.</p><p>"All right, try to beat me up now."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Why not? I'm your enemy. Think of all that I've done to you. Beat me up!"</p><p>Rudr tried, he really did, but he could not think of the things Dansh did somehow. He could not lift his hand.</p><p>"If being angry can overcome this, then that's all we need to do," said he a bit lamely.</p><p>"That does not suit me," said Dansh with a sigh. "You are the quintessential angry young man. React first and think later. I am not like that. I am not an angry person, Rudr. I am cold, I am calculated. I am logical and my plans work precisely because I think them through. I cannot sustain anger. Which means I'm always going to be at a disadvantage against you. And that actually does make me furious."</p><p>"I cannot sustain that level of rage either," said Rudr quietly. "I tried just now to be angry with you. I could not. I'm impulsive or at least I used to be, I don't deny that. But the awakening of my Garud powers did change that. Yesterday was an aberration for me. So, no, that solution does not do much for me either."</p><p>They were silent for a while. Then Dansh said. "Why are you still here?"</p><p>"Because I want to be here," said Rudr. </p><p>Dansh closed his eyes. "Tell me about yourself. About your childhood."</p><p>Rudr stiffened. "Why?"</p><p>"Because I need something to keep my mind off the pain. I won't be able to sleep. My body hurts too much. But you can talk to me, keep me from feeling it. I shouldn't be talking much, so you talk."</p><p>"I don't want to tell me about myself." </p><p>"Then tell me a story."</p><p>"I don't know any stories."</p><p>"Then tell me yours."</p><p>Rudr sighed. Why not, thought he. Dansh seemed a bit delirious anyway.</p><p>Dansh listened rapt as Rudr recounted events from his past. He could see that Rudr had indeed changed. There was no emotion as he told him about himself. </p><p>Dansh sighed. It was going to be a long night.</p><p> </p><p>Rudr woke up to realize that he was in Dansh's bed. Dansh was on the other side, sitting up, but asleep. He probably had dozed off. Rudr rose, careful not to wake the other man. But Dansh woke anyway.</p><p>"You're leaving?" Dansh's voice was rough with sleep.</p><p>Rudr nodded. "You should go see a doctor. Get something for pain."</p><p>"Don't overwhelm me with solicitude," Dansh's voice was harsh. "You should actually congratulate yourself! I am used to pain. This is the first time in years that physical pain has kept me awake."</p><p>Rudr sighed. He was not up for this argument.  He lifted his hands, "I'm not gonna argue with you."</p><p>"Rudr," said Dansh, his voice quiet and gentle. "Don't come back here. I am not in any physical condition for sex."</p><p>Rudr nodded. He could not explain to himself the hollow feeling inside. Somehow, the previous night had made him feel better than all the nights of passion they'd had. Not that he did not still desire Dansh, but it was beginning to look as if that was not all he wanted. And it worried him. </p><p> </p><p>Dansh stayed in bed for a few minutes after Rudr had left. The night before had left him shaken. He had enjoyed their nights of passion, but a part of him had felt that it was fundamentally wrong that they were forced into such a situation. But last night had felt so right in a way that had startled him. And listening to Rudr talk had made him realize how infinitely worse was Rudr's condition compared to his. Rudr had so many bones to pick with him that one did not even know where to start. But he could not because of this thing that neither of them had asked for.</p><p>Dansh rose. Rudr had been an annoyance to him at best. And he had suspected before the previous night that he was falling for his enemy. The night had only confirmed his suspicions. The only problem was he could not change what he'd done. And Rudr was never going to stop hating him. But he could live with that provided he never had to see the man again.</p><p>He looked at the sling on his arm. His arm was only sprained. But he had not wanted to take a chance. At least, thought he, his medical training was good for something. Though he'd almost forgotten that he'd ever had it.</p><p>Dansh knew he would need to stay away from Rudr. He needed to concentrate on his mission. Rudr had distracted him. He could not afford that.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, their plans were complete. They would enter the cavern the next day. Mai Mui was not going to accompany them. She was needed here, she told them. But Rudr and his Garuds were excited and happy. Rudr was worried about his father. Sivanand had gone and they had no idea if he would return in time. If he returned. But they could not afford to wait any longer. The time was drawing near. They had five days left. They had to reach the Amrit before that. </p><p>Rudr had not heard from Dansh since their last meeting, two weeks ago. He had not seen him either. That should not have affected him this much, but it did. It worried him as well. He told himself that it was because they had no inkling of the Nag's plans, but that night alone in his tent, Rudr knew it was more than that. He missed Dansh. It was that simple. </p><p> </p><p>Dansh had kept himself busy for two weeks just to stop himself from thinking about Rudr. Not that it helped. Filling up his days and nights was one way to cope, but he knew what it was. He was coping, but only just. </p><p>But their plans were also ready. They were not going to get anywhere without the Garuds' help. That fact they had to accept. Which meant that they had to trail the Garuds and somehow convince them to take them along. </p><p>Dansh sighed. He did not relish the thought of convincing Rudr to do anything. He did not even want to see the man. But he would need to. And he knew just how much control he had over his feelings for him. Certainly not enough to survive a meeting with Rudr.</p><p>But Dansh could not deny in all honesty that he missed Rudr. It was almost a physical ache. And he was looking forward to the meeting almost as much as he was dreading it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dansh, Leela and her father caught up with the Garuds just as Rudr was having his argument with Aswathama. Dansh frowned as he listened to Aswathama's suggestion. Did the man realize what he was saying? Any Garud who gave up his powers to Rudr so he could face Aswathama would die. As if Rudr hadn't suffered enough losses already!</p><p>"Wait!" He called as he bounded up to them, ignoring the scowling looks from the Garuds and the surprised look on Rudr's face. "Why a Garud? Why can't he take a Nag's power?"</p><p>"He can," said Aswathama. "And that might even be better, because it is a different kind of power, and I don't think it will kill you."</p><p>Rudr opened his mouth to protest. He had no idea how he might take power from a Nag anyway. Even if the Nag happened to be Dansh. But then Aswathama frowned.</p><p>"It seems you already have his powers," he told Rudr, speaking in a whisper. "I didn't realize you were soul twined."</p><p>"So?" Asked Rudr.</p><p>Aswathama glanced at them both. "It means," he said. "That either of you can draw on the other's power at times of necessity. Like now." He nodded at Rudr. "We'll fight now."</p><p>"And I'm supposed to just watch?" Dansh muttered under his breath.</p><p>A glimmer of a smile appeared on Aswathama's face.</p><p>"This is his battle, his mission. You can help, but you can't interfere."</p><p>Dansh moved back, to join his own kind. His insides were already twisting with anxiety. Rudr gave him a small reassuring smile as he turned to face Aswathama.</p><p>As Rudr easily withstood the sword-strike, Aswathama lowered his own weapon. The gate beyond started opening.</p><p>"It won't remain open long. You need to get going. And," he lowered his voice, "you need to take the Nags with you."</p><p>The Garuds started walking towards the gate and Dansh blurted out, "Aren't you taking us along?"</p><p>Sivanand turned a fulminating glance on them and opened his mouth to utter a scathing retort when Rudr intervened. "We have to take them with us." He told his father. He looked at Dansh. "You're coming with us, all three of you."</p><p>Dansh grinned as he held out his hand to shake Sivanand's hand. The man gave him a contemptuous glance as he ran to the gate. Leela and her father followed.</p><p>"Idiot!" Muttered Rudr as he shook Dansh's hand. Dansh pulled Rudr into a hug.</p><p>"I've missed you," he whispered, holding Rudr tight. He just wanted to touch Rudr.</p><p>Rudr returned the hug. "I've missed you too."  He was already hard and his hands moved over Dansh's back. He could not stop touching the man.</p><p>"The gate is about to close!" Sivanand said acerbically. Rudr and Dansh broke apart and started running, just making it through. But their hands were still twined and they walked behind the others, hand-in-hand, grinning like idiots.</p><p> </p><p>The place was dark and a bit creepy. Rudr felt his skin prickle. He could also feel that his Garuds were becoming restless. He gave Dansh's hand a squeeze. </p><p>"I've to see how they're doing," he whispered as he went to join them.</p><p>The Nag guru was telling them of the past history of this place. It was Pataal, which used to be the Nags' home once. But now, Raja Bali was its ruler. A long-standing feud now existed between Raja Bali and the Nags. The Nags were extra careful as they moved since they did not want Raja Bali to know of their presence here. </p><p>They soon came upon the statue of Raja Bali. The statue was life-like, but they noticed that it was missing its sword. Everyone was remarking on it, and conjecturing when Rudr looked around with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>"Where's Dansh?" He asked. </p><p>They all looked around, but Dansh was not with them. The Nag Guru nearly panicked.</p><p>"I've to find him! If Raja Bali finds him first...." he did not complete the sentence.</p><p>"I'll go," said Rudr. "You said Bali doesn't like Nags. If he sees you as well, he's likely to be more upset. Perhaps I can make him listen!"</p><p>The guru was not happy, but he nodded. Rudr turned to his father.</p><p>"You've to lead them till I get back. Find the door. We'll catch up!"</p><p>He was furious as he retraced their steps. But in the gloom it was easy to get lost. The tunnels seemed to shift as he walked. </p><p>Rudr was also worried. Dansh looked all right, but he certainly did not look very robust. He was paler than before and thinner. He would not be able to outlast Bali till sunrise. Bali would have to stop fighting at sunrise. He could not and would not break the rules of this realm.</p><p>The clang of swords drew his attention. He sprinted to the direction of the sound, trying to force down the panic he felt. Dansh was barely holding his own. He appeared to be uninjured, but his movements were slow, sluggish. He had been fighting with two swords, but one of them now lay on the ground. </p><p>Rudr was not even thinking as he picked up Dansh's sword and charged into the fray. Bali snarled as he turned his attention to Rudr. Rudr knew he would not be able to defeat the King, but perhaps he could hold him at bay till sunrise and give Dansh a chance to escape.</p><p>"Run!" He hissed at Dansh, parrying Bali's blows.</p><p>"Not without you!" Dansh threw himself back into the fight. </p><p>"He has to stop fighting at sunrise," whispered Rudr. "We just need to hold him off. You rest now. You can takeover when I'm tired."</p><p>Dansh didn't look happy, but he complied.</p><p>They took turns. Bali was a machine, not growing tired or losing his focus. But they still managed to hold him off. As the first rays of the sun hit him, the King sighed as he straightened. His gaze on them was baleful as he turned to stone right in front of their eyes.</p><p>Rudr dropped his sword. Dansh dropped to his knees, panting. Rudr grabbed him by the hair and yanked his face back.</p><p>"What were you thinking? You could've been killed! What were you thinking?"</p><p>"I'm sorry," panted Dansh. "I got lost. I was looking at the paintings in one tunnel and I couldn't find you.... I got lost... and he was there."</p><p>Rudr released Dansh and sank down on his knees in front of him.</p><p>"I thought I'd lost you," he said, giving voice to the fear that had gripped him when he first saw that Dansh had been missing.</p><p>Dansh looked at him strangely and then he put his arm around Rudr and pulled him close. They stayed like that, foreheads touching.</p><p>"I thought I'd lost you," repeated Rudr.</p><p>"I'm right here," whispered Dansh. "I'm okay, Rudr. I'm here."</p><p>They kissed then, but it was gentle and tender and reassuring. </p><p>Rudr rose, pulling the other man to his feet. "We've to get back to the others. Can you walk?"</p><p>"I've twisted my ankle. But I can walk,"</p><p>Rudr put his arm around the other man. "Just lean on me," he said.</p><p>They caught up with the others by noon. They had been going slowly. </p><p>"We need to be at the door before sunset," Rudr told them. </p><p>They got to the door. But then they noticed that Thappadiya Mai was missing. Rudr went to find her and by the time he returned, the sun was beginning to sink.</p><p>They started making their way out of the door, but Rudr, Dansh and Thappadiya Mai were still in the cavern when the sun disappeared and a roar of anger echoed in the cavern behind him. </p><p>Rudr's blood ran cold. Dansh was still in the cavern. Rudr turned to fight Bali again, Dansh at his side. But Thappadiya Mai intervened.</p><p>"You take Dansh and go, Rudr. I'll hold him off. He's an honourable warrior. He won't fight a woman."</p><p>Rudr nodded as he turned to Dansh.</p><p>"Let's go."</p><p>But Dansh was looking at Rudr with a peculiar expression.</p><p>"This is my fight," he said as, with an effort, he used his super-speed to grab Thappadiya Mai and thrust her out of the door. </p><p>"Go, Rudr. Help them! They need you!"</p><p>Dansh knew it was probably his death. But better him than anyone Rudr really cared for. Rudr had already lost his family because of him. He would not be the reason for Rudr losing anyone else.</p><p>Rudr hesitated. He could leave, leave Dansh behind. Dansh was right. The others needed him. He hardened his heart and stepped out of the door and turned. Dansh still had time. But Rudr had a feeling he had used up his last reserves in getting Thappadiya Mai to safety.</p><p>But Bali stopped short as he glared at Dansh. </p><p>"You're soul twined with him," said he, lowering his sword.</p><p>"So?" Asked Dansh.</p><p>"It is one of the worst sins to separate a  soul-twined couple," said Bali. "The deepest pit in hell is what awaits the one who does that deed. Do you not know this?"</p><p>He shook his heads. Bali snorted. "I suppose mortals wouldn't know much of it since it is not so common these days."</p><p>He gestured to the door which was almost closed, "If you don't hurry, you're going to be trapped in here with me."</p><p>Dansh needed no further push as he squeezed through the door, Rudr pulling him through and holding him, almost as if he could not believe that Dansh was there.</p><p>They found themselves in a snowy mountain. It was freezing and snow was falling heavily. They all opened their packs to put on warm clothes. They had all brought winter clothing on Bhairavi's insistence. And yet, they were shivering.</p><p>"What is that?" Charles sounded frightened. They looked around to see the huge rock hurtling towards them from the top of the mountain. They were on a narrow path with deep chasms on both sides. There seemed no place to hide. Dansh's hand tightened on Rudr's. Charles and Katherine were holding on to each other. The Nag Guru had his arm around his daughter. </p><p>Rudr knew this was the end. It seemed so ignominious. But perhaps, that was the whole point. Sivanand had put his arm around Rudr's shoulder, but Rudr did not release Dansh's hand. </p><p>Death did not seem too bad when Dansh was with him.</p><p>They all closed their eyes. But nothing happened. They opened their eyes to find the rock suspended in mid air. They turned their heads to see a sage standing over the chasm in mid air.</p><p>He smiled at them, "Welcome to my realm. Tonight, you shall rest. Tomorrow, if you are worthy, I shall lead you to the door."</p><p>He made a gesture and the rock disintegrated into snow. He made another gesture and the path became a wide clearing with tents. </p><p>"Rest." he said "The tents are enchanted to keep out all external intrusions. Once you are inside, no one and nothing can come inside unless you let them. Nothing shall disturb you tonight." He bowed and disappeared.</p><p>There were five tents, Rudr noticed. There were nine of them. And he knew his father liked his privacy. Once Sivanand was given a tent of his own, the rest was all about dividing them into pairs. Charles and DM Tiwari, Thappadiya Mai and Katherine, Leela and her father and he and Dansh.</p><p>Sivanand did not look very happy, offering to share his tent with Rudr. But Rudr managed to convince him without arousing his suspicions.</p><p>Rudr zipped the entrance shut and looked at Dansh, limping to the bed, his exhaustion quite evident.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rudr climbed in beside Dansh, holding him. He was shaking. Only now did it sink into him. He'd left Dansh behind. He'd escaped to safety. </p><p>Dansh turned within the circle of his arms, his hand caressing Rudr's back gently.</p><p>"Hey," he whispered. "It's all right now, everything's all right."</p><p>"I left you behind," Rudr whispered, his voice breaking, as if by speaking the words he could purge himself of the memory of the deed.</p><p>"You had no choice," murmured Dansh, holding him tight and kissing his temple. "The fate of the world is riding on this. You had to do it."</p><p>"How did you escape?"</p><p>"He let me go. Told me that the one who separates a soul-twined couple is going to hell or something."</p><p>Rudr looked into Dansh's eyes and kissed him fiercely. "I don't ever want to choose between you and the world again." He said. "Next time I might choose you!"</p><p>Dansh nearly said the words then. But he swallowed them just in time. Rudr did not love him, but the twining made him need Dansh, as he needed nothing and no one ever in his life. Dansh could understand that.</p><p>"I won't do anything to force such a choice," he whispered, kissing Rudr gently.</p><p>"How's your ankle?"</p><p>Dansh grimaced. "Don't remind me. It's not swollen, so the sprain isn't serious and it should be all right soon. I won't lag behind."</p><p>"I won't let you," Rudr smiled, kissing him again. </p><p>Dansh kissed him back. He'd missed Rudr more than he'd dared admit to himself. And he'd been half-hard from the time they'd met down in the cavern with Aswathama.</p><p>Afterwards, Dansh's mouth was tracing the Garud emblem on Rudr's back. Rudr moaned.</p><p>"If you keep doing that, I won't be able to even think," he murmured.</p><p>"What do you want to think about?" Dansh murmured as he lifted his face and his fingers started caressing the other man. He was already hard again and he knew Rudr was too.</p><p>"Right now, only to fuck you into the mattress," Rudr said, turning and flipping him over, so that Dansh was underneath him.</p><p>"Why don't you?" Dansh smiled as he kissed Rudr, while his hand stroked his hard length. </p><p>"You know," said Rudr later, "I'd always wondered."</p><p>"About?"</p><p>"That first night. You had condoms and lube. You were prepared, weren't you?"</p><p>"After the Mahaguru told me it was inevitable, I got the supplies. Just in case."</p><p>Rudr nodded. "I wondered, that's all."</p><p>"If it's of any comfort to you, I was as much a virgin as you were that night. I just had better knowledge from reading up on it."</p><p>"It never occurred to me," confessed Rudr.</p><p>"You probably thought you could fight it and win," murmured Dansh, turning to lie on his stomach. </p><p>Rudr's fingers traced the snake tattoo on Dansh's back. The snake looked alive.</p><p>"Did it hurt, when this was done?"</p><p>Dansh shrugged. "I was inured to pain by then."</p><p>Rudr frowned. "That's it? No elaboration?"</p><p>"It's not something I care to talk about." He paused. "The men who did it are dead. I killed them, in case you wanted to know."</p><p>"That seems to be your most frequent reaction," observed Rudr.</p><p>Dansh turned to face Rudr. "You knew who I was when you got into bed with me."</p><p>Rudr cupped Dansh's face. "I don't want to fight," he said.</p><p>Dansh sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't want to either."</p><p>But Rudr could not sleep for a long while after Dansh's regular breathing indicated he was asleep.</p><p>Dansh was the first to wake. He looked at the sleeping Rudr. He dropped a kiss on the man's forehead. </p><p>"I love you," he whispered before he rose and started to get ready for their trek.</p><p>By mid morning, they'd all dressed and had breakfast. When they hoisted their packs onto their backs, they found that the clearing had vanished with the tents and they were back on the narrow path. The sage stood before them, on the path.</p><p>The choice of Rudr to lead them was almost unanimous as they followed the sage to the chasm and climbed on to the floating ledge. The test was simple, the sage told him. Rudr and only Rudr had to answer the questions he asked. Each right answer would cause another floating ledge to appear, taking them towards the other side where the door was. A wrong answer would cause the ledge they were standing on to vanish.</p><p>"They don't make it easy for the saviours of humanity, do they?" Muttered Dansh, standing next to Rudr, their hands entwined.</p><p>Rudr smiled. He still did not know if he dreamt Dansh whispering that he loved him, but it did not matter. He was in a good mood. And with the warmth of Dansh's hand in his, he was feeling good.</p><p>Dansh tried hard to conceal his pride as Rudr got every answer correct. He kept his head lowered so that no one could see his joy and his pride. He was discovering that he was a lousy actor.</p><p>Finally, they were across the chasm and the door was there, right in front of them.</p><p>The next place seemed quite deserted. </p><p>"What is this place?" Muttered DM Tiwari, but no one had any answers. </p><p>When Vibhishan materialized before them, they thought they'd made it. But he soon disabused them of that notion. He made it very clear that they could not make it past the door without fighting him. And he was not going to fight. They were trapped in his realm.</p><p>"We have to find a way to make him fight," said Sivanand.</p><p>"Vibhishan objected to Ravan's abduction of Sita," said DM Tiwari thoughtfully. "He did not like his brother dishonouring a woman."</p><p>Dansh looked up. "That's a good plan," </p><p>"What?" Asked Sivanand, not bothering to hide his belligerence. </p><p>"Vibhishan is likely to fight if he feels a woman's honour is threatened." said Dansh. "Perhaps I could pretend to attack one of the ladies here."</p><p>"I could think of a million things that could go wrong with that plan," muttered Rudr. "But unfortunately, I don't have any better."</p><p>The others didn't have any better inputs to offer either. So it was decided that Dansh would pretend to attack Katherine and she would run to the door. The others would follow at a discreet distance.</p><p>The plan worked like a charm. Vibhishan appeared as soon as Dansh had Katherine pinned to one of the columns that flanked the door. He plucked Dansh off Katherine and flung him away. Dansh fell hard and was winded. Vibhishan drew his sword, the light of fury in his eyes. </p><p>Dansh rolled away just in time and jumped to his feet. Vibhishan charged again and Dansh again jumped out of the way. But he knew he could not keep this up forever. Already his ankle was hurting. </p><p>Rudr jumped between Dansh and Vibhishan, not stopping to think. All he could think of was the danger Dansh was in. Dansh tried to push Rudr out of the way. Blind panic filled him at the thought of something happening to Rudr. </p><p>Vibhishan lifted his sword with a snarl of anger and then stopped.</p><p>"You fools!" He grated out, angry. "Soul-twined! You thought I wouldn't realize?"</p><p>He looked at their group, at Katherine looking a bit guilty and at Rudr and Dansh supporting each other.</p><p>"You planned this!" He said furiously. "To get me to fight?"</p><p>"It was my idea," Dansh said. "There was no other option."</p><p>Vibhishan glowered and pointed at the door which opened. </p><p>"Just get out of my sight!"</p><p>None of them needed telling twice as they ran out of the door and it closed with a thud behind them.</p><p>"So far, so good," Charles muttered as they stood on the other side, panting. They were all catching their breaths.</p><p>It was Leela who first looked at the landscape before them. Her gasp of surprise made the others look up.</p><p>"Oh my!" Thappadiya Mai whispered.</p><p>They heard a noise and turned to see a celestial being. He smiled at them.</p><p>"Why is this place so beautiful?" Rudr asked, in a hushed voice.</p><p>"To tempt you," the being replied. "This is the hardest test of all. You will be tempted by your deepest desires and nothing else. If once you heed their call and turn back, you will not find the way again. However real they may seem, what you see here will only be mirages. Don't forget that. You should reach the door by nightfall, if you don't get side-tracked."</p><p>They all looked at each other and nodded as they walked forward. They all walked, holding hands, forming a human chain. It seemed to strengthen them.</p><p>Dansh had Rudr's hand in one hand and Leela's on the other. It was fortunate that he had Rudr's hand in his, for all he saw and heard was Rudr begging him to stop, Rudr professing his love, Rudr imploring him for his love. </p><p>Rudr was in the lead, Dansh's hand in his. He saw Mai Mui telling him that she found a way to break the twining. He saw Dansh whispering his love and asking him to stop. His hold on Dansh's hand tightened, but he did not stop.</p><p>Thappadiya Mai nearly broke free of Leela and Katherine's hands at one point, but soon regained her composure. Leela tried to turn back once, but Dansh pulled her back. The rest seemed to have no problems, though both Sivanand and DM Tiwari had to clench their jaws and grip hard on the Nag Guru's hand and Charles' hand respectively.</p><p>Finally they were at the door. They could see a flicker like flames through the open door as they filed into the plain, exhausted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A man stood there, tending the flames. He smiled at them.</p><p>"Welcome," he said, "to my realm. I am Parasuram. You must be fatigued. I have arranged for refreshments. Afterwards you shall rest. Tomorrow I shall guide you to your destination and your destiny."</p><p>They were grateful for the food and even more grateful for the tents. </p><p>Rudr and Dansh stumbled into theirs and stumbled into bed, fully clothed. They were asleep within moments.</p><p>When he woke in the morning, Rudr found that Dansh was wrapped around him. He smiled softly as he looked at the face so close to his. His fingers traced Dansh's features. </p><p>"Good morning," Dansh murmured without opening his eyes.</p><p>"Good morning to you too," Rudr smiled. He got up, saying. "We do have a long day ahead of us."</p><p>"I know," Dansh mumbled, stifling a yawn as he sat up. "Just hope we make it out alive,"</p><p>"It wasn't that bad till now," Rudr said, as he went into the bathroom. He still did not know how this makeshift tent had solid walls and an actual bathroom. But he certainly was grateful for that.</p><p>They all assembled outside by nine. Parasuram was there. He nodded at them.</p><p>"You have only one more step to go. But only one among you can make that step. For the rest of you, your quest ends here. One of you shall go forward. The rest shall remain here till he returns." He paused. "Garud Pramukh Rudr, come forward."</p><p>Rudr stepped forward. He'd expected it. And he was ready for it.</p><p>"I shall take you to the door tomorrow morning," Parasuram said. "And I shall arm you to face what is inside. You must successfully overcome your enemy and return the Amrit to its place. Otherwise, it could mean the end of all creation."</p><p>Rudr nodded. "I understand."</p><p>Dansh shuffled. He was feeling an uneasiness combined with dread at the thought of Rudr going in there alone. It was Rudr's task. He knew that. But he just wasn't happy letting him go alone.</p><p>He cleared his throat. "Does he really have to go alone?"</p><p>Parasuram gave him an angry look, but it soon turned surprised and then assessing.</p><p>"Normally, yes. But the situation here...." he paused. "I think Nag Pramukh, I can allow you to accompany him."</p><p>Dansh paid no attention to the gasps and protests from the others. The relief that swept through him was too great, his elation too real for him to notice anything else.</p><p>"Come here," Parasuram said. "I need a word in private with you, Dansh."</p><p>Dansh went to him. Parasuram took him apart from the others.</p><p>"None of them know, I take it?" the sage asked.</p><p>Dansh shook his head. "It is a bit complicated for them.... Even we have not yet wrapped our minds fully around it."</p><p>"Well, you and he are twined. And that is the only reason I am letting you go in there with him. But it is his task. Remember that. You may assist him, but he has to do it."</p><p>Dansh nodded. "I understand."</p><p>"Here." Parasuram said, thrusting a small pouch at him. "Take this and keep it safe with you when you go in there. But do not open it and do not touch what is inside. It is fatal to Nags. Rudr might need it tomorrow. If he does, give him the pouch. Let him get it out himself. It won't hurt Garuds. But it can prove fatal to you."</p><p>Dansh nodded. "It's a Nag he has to face tomorrow, isn't it?"</p><p>"If it is, do you think you'll be able to effectively help him?"</p><p>Dansh looked at where Rudr stood. The other Garuds were around him and by their postures, he could sense that they were probably warning Rudr about him. He turned his attention back to Parasuram. </p><p>"Yes," he said. "Anything to keep him safe."</p><p>The sage sighed. "I've seen this bond before. Yet, I never fail to be surprised by it."</p><p>They went back to the others. Dansh ignored the scowls and glares sent his way by the other Garuds. Equally he ignored the thoughtful and speculative glances from Leela and his Guru.</p><p>Parasuram took Rudr apart.</p><p>"Here," he said, handing him an axe. "This is a replica of my own axe, and almost as powerful. There is no being on this world that can withstand a blow from this."</p><p>Rudr hefted it. It wasn't heavy. It fitted nicely into his hand. He tried a practice blow with it and Parasuram sighed.</p><p>"I better get you some practice."</p><p>An axe appeared on his hand.</p><p>"Let's spar."</p><p>The others watched the two sparring. Rudr was good, but he was not used to fighting with an axe. He used it like a sword. Parasuram corrected his stance and his grip, showing him how to fight with an axe. </p><p>"Dansh," Leela stood next to him. He hadn't noticed her approach.</p><p>"Yes?" He asked, not taking his eyes off where Rudr and Parasuram were sparring.</p><p>"What do you plan to do?" She sounded troubled.</p><p>"What I have to do," he said. "What every Nag Pramukh before me has done."</p><p>"None of them went into the final door. I doubt any of them made it this far even."</p><p>"But they all did what they had to do," he paused. "To ensure that the Garud Pramukh succeeded in his task."</p><p>"What!" Leela sounded stunned.</p><p>He turned to look at her fully in the face. "I know what people say and think about us Nags, and they might be right to some extent. But you and I know they are mostly wrong. Do you honestly think that there is a single Nag who would have sacrificed the lives of the entire creation to right an ancient wrong, to prove a point?"</p><p>She looked at him in wonder. "I know they wouldn't," she said. "But I wasn't certain about you."</p><p>He smiled before turning back to watch Rudr, "I'm full of surprises, Lil," he said lightly.</p><p>She placed a hand on his arm. "Dansh? You called me Lil."</p><p>He turned to her again. He hadn't noticed. Lil was his name for her before. Before he became Nag Pramukh. Before, he'd never called her anything else.</p><p>He smiled at her. "So I did," he said, catching her and holding her. He was laughing like the boy he was before. Leela clung to him, laughing and crying. She'd thought the old Dansh was lost forever. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of Dansh's laughter distracted Rudr and he dropped his axe to turn around to look. He smiled and shook his head and turned back to practice. It was high time Dansh and Leela made up their differences. Of course, Rudr had no idea what their problem was, but he'd sensed there was a history there. </p><p>Dansh kissed Leela on top of her head before going to watch Rudr sparring. He hoped whatever Rudr learned today would be enough to get him through tomorrow. He was worried, even scared. From what Parasuram said, he had got the feeling that whatever awaited was dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>Rudr's practice session continued late into the evening till Parasuram deemed it enough. </p><p>"You're already a good fighter and has the basics," he said. "You just need to be comfortable using a different weapon."</p><p>Rudr nodded. The axe did not feel alien anymore. He felt certain he would be able to face whatever was beyond the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Well?" Dansh asked, later in the tent. They were lying in each other's arms. </p><p>"Well what?" Rudr asked.</p><p>"How do you feel?" Dansh asked. "About tomorrow?"</p><p>"Nervous," Rudr replied, his voice low. “I'm as ready as I ever could be, but..." his voice trailed off. He turned a troubled gaze on Dansh. "There's too much at stake, Dansh. If I fail…"</p><p>"You won't," Dansh said, cupping his face and looking into his eyes. "You are the great protector. You will prevail."</p><p>Rudr sighed and leaned forward so that his forehead was touching the other man's. </p><p>"I'm glad you'll be with me." He whispered.</p><p>"So am I," Dansh kissed him. Rudr sighed deeply as he kissed back.</p><p>"We should probably sleep," suggested Dansh half-heartedly.</p><p>"Probably," Rudr murmured as he flipped Dansh on to his back. "But afterwards."</p><p>Dansh grinned. </p><p> </p><p>Dansh was shaking as he carried Rudr outside. Rudr had succeeded. He had defeated Takshak and restored the Amrit to its place. But he had been bitten by the snake.</p><p>Dansh still saw that moment. It was frozen in his memory. Takshak's jaws were around Rudr's axe and he'd been trying to tug it free. Dansh remembered the pouch with the contents that were fatal to Nags. But he knew that there was neither time nor opportunity for Rudr to open it. So, Dansh had opened it and taken it out, using his gloves. It was a stone, irregularly shaped.</p><p>"Rudr!" He had shouted. "Use this! It will destroy him.!"</p><p>And he'd thrown it at Rudr. Rudr had released the axe to catch the stone, Takshak had spat out the axe to lunge, his fangs grazing Rudr's arm as Rudr thrust the stone into the snake's forehead, causing it to writhe and to drop dead. </p><p>Rudr had dragged himself to the Amrit, taking it and putting it on to the source of the spring. And he'd fallen down, unconscious. Dansh had sprang to his side, and had carried him outside. Once he brought Rudr outside, he had started shaking.</p><p>Sivanand came running, but Dansh was not letting go of Rudr.</p><p>"Bring him here," Parasuram said tersely. </p><p>Dansh laid Rudr down on the cot near to the sage.</p><p>"He was bitten!" He said, his voice shaking.</p><p>"Yes, but there is a cure," Parasuram said. "Doesn't the Nag Pramukh know that?"</p><p>Dansh drew a deep breath. He knew, but in his panic, he had forgotten. He rose and sprinted to their tent. He grabbed his pack and rummaged in it to get out an unopened disposable syringe. He ran back to where Rudr was.</p><p>"What is it?" Sivanand asked, "Are you going to inject him with something?"</p><p>Dansh shook his head. "The syringe is not for injecting, it is for getting blood."</p><p>"Why do you need his blood?" DM Tiwari asked.</p><p>"Not his blood, mine," Dansh said, taking off his shirt and tearing open the packet. His hands were quite steady now. "It's the only thing that can cure him."</p><p>"Why the syringe?" Charles asked. "Wouldn't a cut do?"</p><p>"It would in the case of normal poisons," Dansh said, sitting next to Rudr. "But this was Takshak's poison. Normal remedies won't work."</p><p>"Dansh, you can't!" Leela said, frightened. "It's too risky."</p><p>Dansh smiled. "I did have some medical training once, you know. There's no danger."</p><p>"What's too risky?" Sivanand asked.</p><p>"He needs the blood from my heart," Dansh replied, positioning the syringe above his heart. "Or at least, from as near to the heart as makes no difference. It is risky. But I am a Nag and I used to be a doctor. So, this is really child's play."</p><p>"It'll be still be painful," his Guru said.</p><p>"I'm used to pain," Dansh replied.</p><p>He was quite calm as he inserted the needle into his own body, it stung a little, but that was all. It was a bit tricky, to do it, but Dansh was a Nag. He pulled out the needle when he judged enough blood has been taken.</p><p>"Turn him over," he said.</p><p>Sivanand and Nag Guru turned Rudr on to his stomach.</p><p>Dansh emptied the syringe into the Garud emblem, tracing the pattern with the blood. The blood shimmered and the pattern glowed red, then blue, green and finally yellow. The others gasped. The blood had disappeared. </p><p>Dansh dropped the syringe. He was suddenly feeling weak. He was having difficulty breathing and started shaking. His eyes rolled in his head and he slumped on to the ground, unconscious.</p><p>"Dansh!" Both Leela and the Nag Guru were at his side. "Dansh!"</p><p>They shook him, but there was no response.</p><p>"Move aside," Parasuram said, as he knelt beside him and examined him. Then he rose.</p><p>"That stone, he opened the pouch. It is highly dangerous to Nags. I told him that. The air in the pouch would have been enough to kill a lesser snake. And he probably breathed it all in. He held on this far only because he was stronger than most." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but this is beyond any art I know."</p><p>"But not beyond mine," a calm voice spoke.</p><p>Leela ran to Bhairavi. "You will save him, won't you?"</p><p>Bhairavi nodded. "I have to," she said. "But only back on earth." She turned to Parasuram. "We would like to take our leave, O Great One."</p><p>Parasuram nodded. Bhairavi banged her staff on the floor and they found themselves back in their camp at Mahakumbh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rudr opened his eyes, feeling thirsty. He looked around, turning his head cautiously. The first thing he saw was Dansh on the adjoining bed. Dansh looked pale and ill.</p><p>Rudr sat up. He remembered everything that happened back at Takshak's lair. His last memory was putting the Amrit onto the spring as he was instructed to do. He supposed he must have passed out after that. Dansh must have brought him out. But that did not explain what happened to Dansh.</p><p>"You're awake," Mai Mui said from the other side. He turned around so fast he got a crick in the neck.</p><p>"Mai Mui!"</p><p>"In the flesh," she smiled at him. </p><p>He smiled back. "We made it then,"</p><p>"Yes, you did. Well done."</p><p>He sobered as he turned back to Dansh. "What happened to him?"</p><p>"He got exposed to something that wasn't very healthy for Nags," she said. "That rock with which you destroyed Takshak. But he's on the mend now. He'll be all right. It'll take some time, but he'll be all right."</p><p>"He looks so pale," Rudr muttered. It bothered him, how pale and vulnerable Dansh looked. Even in sleep, he had never looked so.</p><p>Mai Mui put an arm on his shoulder. "He'll be fine, and you have to focus on getting well yourself. I'll go and bring you something to eat."</p><p>"I want some water, first," he said.</p><p>She poured him some water in a glass. "You lie down for a while. I'll get you something to eat. Afterwards, you can meet your father and your friends. I had banished them from this tent because I couldn't stand their fretting."</p><p>He chuckled. It would be good to see them all, thought he as he lay back. Mai Mui brought him some broth that he wolfed down. He discovered he was quite hungry, but she said he should not eat any more.</p><p>"Rest now," she said. "You can meet everyone later."</p><p>Rudr nodded. Soon, his eyes closed and he slid into sleep.</p><p>The next time he woke, it was dusk. The room was dark. He sat up and looked at Dansh. There seemed to be no change in his condition. His pallor looked even more pronounced in the gloom. Rudr rose, clutching the side of the bed for support as a wave of dizziness hit him. His legs were shaking, but he still managed to stand. Holding on to the bed, he tottered to Dansh's bed, where he lay down, wrapping himself around the other man and promptly fell asleep.</p><p>Bhairavi found him there when she came in to check if he was awake. She sighed. She should have anticipated this. The Garuds came in just then. </p><p>"Is he awake?" Sivanand asked, not pushing past her. They stayed outside the room, though Charles did try to crane his neck around her. But the room was dark and he could not see anything.</p><p>"No," she said, moving aside and switching on the light. The glare was muted by the shade she had put in the first day she brought them here. It was Rudr's room and she'd hoped that the familiar surroundings would aid his recovery. Of course, now she realized she should have put him and Dansh in the same bed and probably, both would have recovered sooner. </p><p>"Why is he in Dansh's bed?" Sivanand asked, sounding stunned.</p><p>"Ask him when he wakes up," Bhairavi said, as she made a gesture with her staff and Rudr's bed moved next to Dansh's. </p><p>Dansh stirred slightly and his arms enveloped Rudr's slighter frame. It was the first movement he'd made since they had brought him here. He sighed in his sleep.</p><p>Sleep! Bhairavi thought. Dansh was no longer unconscious, but only asleep. Thank Mahadev! They were both out of danger.</p><p>All the Garuds were looking stunned. Bhairavi took pity on them and ushered them out.</p><p>"I'll call you when Rudr wakes."</p><p>Dansh struggled his way into consciousness. He had a feeling there was something important he had to do. The first thing he saw on waking was Rudr. He gently stroked the other man's face. Something important. Right. But right then he could not remember anything but Rudr. He hugged Rudr closer, burying his face in Rudr's hair and slept.</p><p>Rudr woke up feeling refreshed and warm. He smiled softly as he saw that Dansh's breathing was regular and that his pallor had receded. He sat up, careful not to disturb the other man. </p><p>His friends came in just as he had finished his bath and was having some porridge. Mai Mui was changing the sheets and had told Rudr he would need to wash Dansh if he didn't wake soon. He was stinking. Rudr chuckled. He hadn't noticed. </p><p>"What happened to him?" He asked between spoonfuls just as the others came in. He remembered asking that before, but he did not know if that was a dream </p><p>"That rock he gave you, the one that destroyed Takshak," she replied. "It was highly dangerous to Nags. Parasuram had warned him not to even open the pouch, but to let you do that." She shrugged. "Apparently, he ignored him."</p><p>Rudr sighed. "He was wearing gloves and my situation was sort of dire. I would not have had the time to open the pouch." He smiled at the Garuds a bit absently. "That stone saved my life."</p><p>"That’s twice he saved your life then," Mai Mui said. "He saved you from Takshak's poison too."</p><p>"Let's not forget all the bad things he'd done either," Sivanand said harshly.</p><p>"I second that," DM Tiwari said.</p><p>"Look guys, that was in the past," Charles said. "Not that I think we should befriend him or anything, but he did save Rudr's life."</p><p>"And mine," Thappadiya Mai said, "Down there, with Raja Bali."</p><p>"And he was the one who came up with the idea of how to get Vibhishan to fight." Katherine reminded them. "I mean, he actually helped our mission, I say that's redemption enough."</p><p>"He killed my wife and my mother!" Sivanand snapped. "And he abducted me and tortured me. Have you all so easily forgotten the poison he'd infected me with?"</p><p>"Why are we actually having this discussion now?" Rudr asked, as he pushed his now empty bowl of porridge away.</p><p>"You were in bed with him," Sivanand said, accusingly. </p><p>Rudr rose. "For your information, I had been spending almost every single night in bed with him for the past one month. Not that it's any of your business!"</p><p>"I am your father!" Sivanand said, angrily.</p><p>Rudr sighed. "You remember when you first told me about the Garuds? I didn't want any part of it. I just wanted to be ordinary. I didn't want to be chosen to save the world. But it still happened. My destiny got me in the end. It was my responsibility and I could not evade that." He paused. "One thing it taught me was that no matter how hard I might fight, there are some things I cannot evade. Just think of Dansh as one such thing, Baba. A responsibility that I cannot evade."</p><p>He went out, not bothering to wait for their reactions. They would not understand. He had been forced into this relation with Dansh. He had never wanted it. But now that he was beginning to want something more than just a physical relation with the other man, his father had to come out with his disapprovals and his objections.</p><p>He stopped by the river, hugging himself. Let them all go to hell if they didn't like it. He was not letting go of Dansh. The man had changed. But his friends were not prepared to even see that. </p><p>"Rudr?" It was Maya. She had been silent, rather strangely so, during and before Rudr's outburst.</p><p>"Came to tell me off?"</p><p>She shook her head. "You should know me better than that." She paused. "Mai Mui told us about the soul-twining. It can't have been easy for you."</p><p>"It wasn't."</p><p>"If it's any consolation, your father was devastated when he heard of it," she said quietly. "He thinks you are in this against your will. It might be best if you don't let him keep his illusions for long. He deserves the truth, however badly he might take it."</p><p>Rudr shifted uncomfortably, "What do you mean?"</p><p>"A responsibility you can't evade. That's not all he is to you, Rudr. Not now. You know that too."</p><p>"I do, but it's not that simple."</p><p>"Nothing is." She murmured. "Not when it comes to you. By the way, Dansh has regained consciousness. Just moments after you stalked off. I might want to know if he heard my rash words if I were you. But that's me."</p><p>"You think he heard?"</p><p>"I don't know, but then, I'm not the one who's soul-twined to him."</p><p>"We better get back," he said.</p><p> </p><p>Dansh lay awake, long after Rudr had slept. Rudr had been quite happy to see him awake, but Dansh knew why. </p><p>"A responsibility I can't evade," Rudr's words rang in his ears. </p><p>At least, now he knew where he stood. And the pathetic part was, he still did not want to leave. But he should. He should go back to his people. Perhaps, he could go back to being a doctor again. Or something. But he had to leave. Staying with the Garuds had never been an option. And it didn't feel right to stay with Rudr after what he'd heard.</p><p>"What are you thinking about?" Rudr asked, startling him. </p><p>Dansh couldn't lie to him. It was one of the effects of the twining. They could not lie to each other.</p><p>He could hedge though. "Nothing you might care to know," Dansh murmured. "I was thinking of going back to my people, actually. Once I am recovered that is."</p><p>Rudr stiffened. "You want to go back?"</p><p>All I want is to stay with you, Dansh thought. But not as things are now. </p><p>"It's not about what I want. I can't stay here forever. You know that."</p><p>"I was thinking that you could come with me when I return to Benares," Rudr said. "Or somewhere else, if you prefer. I don't want to stay in Allahabad anymore."</p><p>"Oh," Dansh did not know what to say. He wanted to go with Rudr, very badly, but he had to know why Rudr was asking him.</p><p>He turned on to his side that he was facing the other man. "Why do you want me to come with you?"</p><p>"I would have thought that it was self-evident," Rudr said.</p><p>"Because I am a responsibility that you can't evade?"</p><p>"You heard that."</p><p>"The first words I heard on waking."</p><p>"I was angry with my father and meant only to shut him up."</p><p>"Then why do you want me to come with you?"</p><p>"Because I love you," Rudr said. "Do you remember I told you once not to make me choose between you and the world? I would choose you every time."</p><p>Dansh was quiet. It was hard to believe, and yet, he knew Rudr was not lying. It was not possible for him to lie to him.</p><p>"Well?" Rudr asked quietly. "Will you come with me?"</p><p>Dansh leaned forward to kiss Rudr. "I love you," he replied. </p><p>Rudr smiled as he hugged Dansh, kissing him back. It was hardly an answer, but it was good enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>